Letters To Juliet
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione and Narcissa begin a relationship. These letters chronicle their journey. JKR owns all!


_Hermione,_

_I'm sure you're wondering why I'm writing to you. And quite honestly, I don't understand why I'm writing to you either. But after seeing you so recently, I just know there is something I must say. My mind won't let me rest until I get this off my chest._

_I'm sorry._

_I'm so sorry for standing by and allowing my sister to do what she did to you. I should have stepped in and stopped her, but I didn't. I suppose I was afraid. Afraid of what would happen to me or Draco if I were to stop her. there are so many things I didn't do because I wanted to protect my family. I know it's not an excuse, but I just needed you to know._

_I'm sorry Hermione. I don't deserve your forgiveness, but I just needed you to know._

_Sincerely, Narcissa Black._

* * *

_Narcissa,_

_First off, I'd like to offer my condolences on Lucius' recent passing. To lose him so suddenly must have been awful._

_And secondly, I accept your apology. I know we've all done things that we aren't proud of. We do what we think is best, regardless of the consequences. I can't hold you at fault for what has happened._

_The experience has made me a stronger person, something I am grateful for._

_And as for speaking on your behalf at your trial, it was nothing, really. I know you saved Harry's life, and for that I am grateful. You don't deserve time in Azkaban, and neither does Draco._

_Sincerely, Hermione Granger_

* * *

_Hermione, _

_Thank you for your condolences on Lucius' passing. To be quite honest, our marriage was not one of love. So yes, I miss him, but it is not completely tragic. I now have the chance to go after what I want._

_And I completely admire your strength Hermione. You are such a strong witch, one that continues to prove the wizarding world wrong. I would just like to say, good for you. We need more strong witches in the world like you._

_Sincerely, Narcissa._

* * *

_Narcissa,_

_You are much too kind. I appreciate your words. Thank you._

_Hermione._

* * *

_Dear Hermione,_

_I know it has been three months since I've written, but after seeing that awful article written about you and Weasley's break up, I had to offer my condolences._

_I was just wondering if you would like to attend the Opera with me tomorrow evening? If not, I completely understand. I have enclosed a ticket for you, just in case. I hope to see you there._

- _Narcissa_

* * *

_Narcissa,_

_Thank you so much for the ticket. I look forward to seeing you tomorrow._

_Love, Hermione._

* * *

_Hermione,_

_I am just writing to tell you that I had a wonderful time last night. It was wonderful to see you laughing and smiling. That is a good look for you._

_Love, Narcissa._

* * *

_Narcissa,_

_You are far too kind. I really appreciate all you've done for me._

_Love, Hermione._

* * *

_Hermione,_

_What I'm about to say could very much ruin our friendship, but I have to tell you. I just can't keep it a secret anymore._

_But I've fallen in love with you._

_I know it's a bit strange, but I've known I have loved you for quite some time now. I thought I would be content with your friendship, but I am not. Being around you is intoxicating, Miss Granger, and it sets my senses ablaze._

_Feeling the way I do about you is something very special. I have never felt this way before, and I know that a love like this comes just once in a lifetime._

_So I will not apologizing for stepping out of line, but I just needed you to know._

_I believe I've laid all the cards on the table Hermione, it's your move._

_Love, Narcissa._

* * *

_Narcissa,_

_I am sorry it has taken so long for me to write back. I was in shock from your confession. But the more I thought about it, the more I realized I felt the same way. I'd like to get together this week, to discuss this… us… whatever this is._

_Love, Hermione._

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Does tomorrow night work? _

_Love, Narcissa._

* * *

_Narcissa,_

_That's perfect. See you then._

_Love, Hermione._

* * *

_Hermione,_

_Last night was wonderful, and I'd like to make it a more permanent thing._

_With love, Narcissa._

* * *

_Narcissa,_

_I'd like that very much._

_Love, Hermione._

* * *

Written for:

The Harry Potter Femmeslash Project: theme: cross-gen & letterfic

Got The Femmeslash Blues Challenge

The Ultimate Femmeslash Competition


End file.
